


永恆隧道

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 生活就是那些瑣碎的事，每天都在不斷被解構，又再度堆疊構成。那不包括金道英，或者所有在他心裡甜蜜而苦澀的事。





	永恆隧道

在T市住久了包裡都會記得放一把傘，金道英曾經向他那樣說。彼時他聽過就忘，綿長的雨季裡吃了幾次虧才終於想明白。早晨七時他在公車站牌安靜地等，通勤的包很簡單，手機鑰匙手帳定期卡跟錢包，還有傘，他不曉得包為什麼總是那麼沉。車來了，等人都下完他才上，上車要刷一次卡，下車再刷一次。公車會過兩座橋，花上一個小時穿越整個城市，陰天的清晨他抱著那口包，坐在靠窗的後排位子看乾涸的河床。

金廷祐總是想，沒有留在這座城市會是什麼模樣。可他將乾淨的手指甲捏在手心又放開，怎麼也想不出回到老家的生活會是什麼模樣。彼時金道英仍在念碩班，他在面試結束後猶猶豫豫地傳了訊息過去，良久沒有回覆，遂去買了回家的車票。

在月台上等車時訊息傳了進來，他躑躅著點開，金道英說抱歉現在才看到，要不要吃個晚餐？

金廷祐下意識地咬住嘴唇，才按著輸入訊息。

他們總是在錯過。

 

他已經很久沒有傳訊息給金道英了，或者看著他的ins更新，會記得連擊愛心，大抵是幾乎沒有殘留的關係。他很少發sns，不知道要發些什麼，李馬克說看到什麼就拍下來就能發了啊，好吃的三明治、漂亮的咖啡拉花、窗外起霧的夜晚車流，還有從眼鏡後頭看出去的世界。金廷祐撐著下顎看小他一歲的男孩子抓著手機，是這麼容易的事嗎？他問。

是啊，分享讓你快樂的東西。李馬克說得篤定，隨後又不好意思了起來。

快樂可以分享，那麼悲傷呢？金廷祐想問，但他沒有。他學李馬克拍了張面前的橙汁上傳，然後習慣性地刷新後點進金道英的主頁。

他總是很拗執的，金道英那樣說。他會一張張照片往回看，最後停在一年半前的夏日。金道英的臉縮在正方形照片的右下角，露出眼睛和山崗上的水牛遠遠地合照。向右點開會是一段短短的影片，瘦長的人影穿著黑色短外套，蹲在水牛旁邊看牠用舌頭把草捲進嘴裡。靠近的聲源喊出他的名字，廷祐啊，然後他就回過頭來，露出一種純然的欣喜。

他從不知道自己看向金道英的時候會是這樣的表情。

 

剛認識的時候他們都還在唸大學，金道英是他直屬學長的室友，學長找他下課去寢室拿必修的課本，笑著說要一代傳一代的，他道完謝抓了書就站在門口不知道該不該離開。還是坐在桌子前面的金道英抬起頭，吃過飯了嗎？金廷祐沒發現是在問他，於是那人又耐性地問了一次，微微上挑的眼尾看起來是很冷淡的，說起話時嘴角卻又微微上揚。他說還沒有，那人就轉向他學長說，捎上你學弟一起去吃吧。

那天他們去正門附近商圈，某間教會後頭的小巷子裡，從外頭看來昏暗的空間播著爵士樂。吃雲南菜，你不怕辣吧？金道英走在他前面一步，訝異地發現跟他說話要抬起頭。金廷祐忙說不怕，他可以吃很辣。

飯桌上那人跟學長一來一往，討論著大薄片到底算是泰國還雲南菜，金廷祐縮在板凳裡頭的位置上默默添了第二碗飯，吃幾口就要抽衛生紙擤鼻子。

散步回宿舍的時候金道英問他吃得還可以吧，他縮著肩膀點頭說很好吃，那人就伸手拍在他的背上。不要駝背，金道英說，畏畏縮縮的看得讓人很悶。

他說對不起，金道英就一臉奇怪。

為什麼對不起？沒什麼好對不起的。

 

學長在宿舍前喊他換了臉書帳號，那時還不時興加line，於是他就從帳號的這頭連到那頭，找到Do-young Kim的名字，點進去確認是那張清瘦的臉。

廷祐啊，之後常來玩，雖然寢室沒什麼好玩的，金道英是那樣說的。後來他猜那人會對任何人都那樣說，包括伸出手來揉亂比他略高的人垂下的頭髮，或者捏捏他的脖頸。

後來再跟他說上話是快要兩個月後了，他站在系辦外頭從雙肩背包裡撈申請抵免外語課程的文件，有人走過來，發話前先拍了他的肩。

啊，我就知道是你，金道英笑了起來。你太瘦了，又高，很顯眼。金道英問他來幹嘛，他回答之後遲疑著也問，那學長呢？金道英說，我是系會幹部，他了然地啊了聲，好像幾個字就解決了所有的疑惑。

或者廷祐也來幫忙嗎？今年招的新生挺少的。金道英問起來總沒多想，於他卻又都是很大的轉折。他說好，好像沒有別的選項。

 

加入了系會之後他才發現金道英對誰都挺好的，頭腦清晰轉得快，可以很快地將言語整理組織起來，喜歡小動物，還有個疼愛的表弟。金道英喜歡逢人展示表弟的照片，笑得乖巧聽話，輪廓又長得極好。啊，跟道英不太像呢，其他人會那樣開著玩笑，金道英卻從來不生氣，頂多在玩開了有人要上手戳他腰時故作氣惱地大喊。

金廷祐在旁邊看著，那樣的打鬧玩笑不屬於他，或者他不屬於那裡。只是當金道英回過頭來找他的時候，他都能在瞬間換上投入的微笑。

啊，不知道廷祐都在想什麼，有很多面向呢，某個學長玩笑似地那樣說。

是那樣嗎？他疑惑，卻又把一切都好好收下。

總是在新綠抽芽的時分會想起那些其實也不怎麼煩心的瑣事。

冬雨則是綿密而纏人。

 

金道英大四的時候卸下職位，偶爾會回系學會看看他們做得如何，通常是沒課的下午空堂，他會安靜地從後門進來，如果沒人發現，就故意湊過去直到引起注意為止。金廷祐每次見到他時他都是被簇擁著的，他想和他說幾句話，卻又擠不出什麼來，索性低著頭看表格裡的預算。

廷祐呢？最近如何？直到那雙深色的帆布鞋出現在面前時他才會抬起頭來，金道英把頭髮染成了藏藍色，稍微剪短了點，看上去很精神清爽。

最近很好啊，雖然主科有點重。他會趁金道英垂在身旁的指尖盪到面前時冷不防抓住，那雙手總是涼涼的，很柔軟，卻又不至於冰冷。

金道英會對著他笑，啊，廷祐真是很會撒嬌。只有那人會這麼說。

他依然問他要不要一起去吃飯，金廷祐想說好，可他有個小組報告。他說對不起，金道英就沉默了下來。不要對不起，你總是這樣，金道英嘆了口氣，壞習慣。

那麼該說什麼呢？他應該說什麼才好？他想問，卻到最後還是問不出口。

李馬克說，那麼你可以說謝謝。

 

李馬克是他大三時分到的新室友，小他一歲的歸國子女，口頭禪是說實在真的有點跟oh my god，愛傻笑，反應又比任何人都浮誇。彼時金道英應該要畢業了，卻為了考研算了算，把必修留下來多念一年。金廷祐知道去圖書館的哪一層可以找到他，但他很少過去。

他在學生餐廳遇到李馬克，旁邊跟了個大個頭的男生，李馬克看見他就衝著金廷祐揮手。嘿，這是Lucas，他向他介紹，是從香港來的，我的朋友。

更正，是鄭重介紹。

Lucas也有圓圓的眼睛跟直率的笑，乍看之下跟李馬克一點也不像，相處起來卻一樣平易近人。金廷祐和他們一起吃飯，他跟Lucas都吃得多，李馬克卻吃得比較慢。Lucas問他是哪個系的，他說化學，那人就誇張地從桌子對面說了聲what？說實在廷祐哥看起來像文科生吧，李馬克笑著，眼鏡滑下來像個小老頭。他點點頭，很多人都這樣說過。

他在系會裡頭有個隱真瘋的稱號，是在說與文靜的外表很不相符地人來瘋，許多人都曾抱著肚皮笑出眼淚，說怎麼沒看出你是這樣的性格。但金道英沒那樣說過，他總是笑得很了然，說廷祐是很有趣的人你們不要不信。

而當他哭泣時，金道英也會說，那是因為他能同理他人的悲傷。

 

他第一次在他面前哭泣是在系上的研習會，他作為發表的負責人，把報告內容背完之後捏著西裝褲的折線回答完問題，回到後台金道英就站在那裡，還沒來得及說話就看見那人難得露出慌張的表情。

唉、怎麼哭了？沒事啊，你做得很好。金道英伸出手來讓他捏住，像在哄小孩。

也有這樣的片段，金道英坐在空教室的最後一排，窗沒關，風一吹窗簾就都往他臉上遮去。他走過去，金道英撥開了煩人的布簾，抬起頭時一臉寒氣。

他還是問，怎麼了，那人搖了搖頭，只說了三個字。

分手了。

啊，金廷祐愣了愣。

他知道是誰，那個總是跟金道英站在一起的學長，他們兩個一個凌厲一個柔和，偶爾會對調過來，偶爾也會一起透著溫柔的氛圍。他記得那人用很繾綣的方式拾起金道英的手指扣在一起，也記得交頭接耳時隱隱的廝磨。

金道英說，因為他要出國了，拖著沒什麼意思。金廷祐點頭，他不理解那是什麼意思。

......你怎麼哭了？不要哭啊，又不是什麼事。他聽金道英有些慌張地說，才發現自己落下淚來。他搖頭，嚅喏著嘴唇說不出話。明明那樣的情緒無法共感，他也無法代替他哭泣。

可是金道英卻記著，然後說他是那麼柔軟的一個人。

不是的，不是，他想，明明柔軟的是眼前的這個人。

 

他約他去吃早餐，靠近城西的大廟對面公共市場二樓，有名的燒餅和鹹豆漿。要很早起來排隊，金道英說，聽說反而本地人都不一定吃過一次，可是真的不錯。他們約在宿舍樓下，五點整，搭公車去。

金道英坐進裡面的位置，他坐在他旁邊，那人就靠過來說，到站叫我，我再眯一下。顴骨沾上他的肩膀像是瞬間沉入了睡眠，金廷祐僵著脊椎不敢動彈。清晨的街道哪兒都很相似，他恍惚著，差點就坐過站。

下了公車很快就能看見隊伍，人列從樓梯間排了下來到磚道上，金道英把手插在帽t的大口袋裡打著呵欠，他就站在他身後，盯著他還沒睡醒的一頭亂髮。

金道英堅持著把早餐錢付掉，一邊支他去佔位，才端著大托盤把兩個人點的分量都端了過來。他從包裡找出環保筷，金道英用湯匙攪散了豆漿，忽然問他畢業後有什麼打算。金廷祐沒反應過來，他又問了第二次。

可能......，可能先回家一趟再慢慢找吧，他抿著嘴說。

是嗎，金道英應著，一邊慢慢啜著碗裡的漿液又皺起眉頭。

還燙嗎，他問，那人搖頭，又點點頭，像卡通裡的兔子一樣苦著張臉。

 

畢業那天金道英來了，穿著牛仔褲和襯衫，給他送了每個人都有的花束。道英真是多情啊，另個還在當助教的學長笑著說，他點頭附和。他得到了太多他給的愛，即使他過分貪婪，因此怎樣都不足夠。

人與人的給予和需求總不能契合地對上，但他仍然擁有重疊的部分。

面試結果出來以後他又聯繫金道英，這次那頭回得很快，說搬家時記得叫他，他會記得送衛生紙。他又與他落腳在同一座城市，城市有了改變，他們也是。每個抱著沉沉的包在公車上晃盪而過的夜晚他都會想起金道英靠在他身上歇息，黃昏與清晨的天色那麼相似，卻又截然不同。

他在工作結束後約他吃個晚餐，金道英仍然穿著鬆鬆的帽t，他卻穿上了襯衫與西褲。啊，你真的很顯眼，金道英迎上來，笑起來還是20出頭的那個模樣。對不起啊，研究生沒錢，不能請你吃頓好的，金道英伸手揉他的頭髮，每次他都想要落淚。

金道英走在他前面兩步，又回過頭說，晚上會下雨，你有沒有帶傘？

他說有。

 

金道英笑著說，你也是習慣這裡生活的人了。背後的街燈亮得刺眼，他看不清那人說著是什麼樣的表情。

那是他們最後一次見面。

 

李馬克要畢業前也問他要不要吃個飯，他說好，有些愧疚地讓他們配合他把時間定在週末。Lucas也來了，他問他是否要回香港，大男生說香港當然是要回的，但還不是現在。李馬克告訴他，他跟Lucas要去單車旅行，還沒決定終點，騎累了就停下來。兩個人講得眉飛色舞的，他安靜地聽，跟著點頭。

廷祐哥應該跟我們一起去玩的，Lucas說。

廷祐哥現在在上班嘛，李馬克帶著歉意瞅了他一眼，他笑著說沒關係，你們替我玩也很好。記得多拍照片，他說，感覺會曬得很黑。

雖然Lucas現在就夠黑了，他故意開著玩笑，李馬克笑得臉都皺在一起Lucas才想到要抗議，又跟著咧開嘴笑，說真的會讓你嚇一跳的。

真的，Lucas不是有去軍訓嗎，李馬克還在笑，他那年軍訓回來，室友看到一個黑炭都差點認不得他。

啊，我記得，金廷祐笑著點頭，背景音又是大嗓門的鬼哭神嚎。

他真的都記得。

 

明明在同一座城市裡，每日的往復卻都像是穿越了一個長長的隧道，只能見到隧道底隱隱的光亮，卻沒有盡頭。他在早晨通勤時刷sns，看前一天人們上傳了什麼，城市裡發生了什麼。

他見到李馬克拍了一張單車的輪胎，旁邊一隻黝黑的手比著勝利姿勢。

Lucas上傳了一張兩個人的合照，週末去了海邊，馬克噘著嘴的表情愈發像是16歲的少年。

還有系會裡的學妹拍了婚紗，還有誰上傳了隻貓。

還有金道英，拍了一張站在窗邊的照片，他又把頭髮修剪得短短的，露出半截額頭。

我好想你，他無聲地說。

 

生活就是那些瑣碎的事，每天都在不斷被解構，又再度堆疊構成。

那不包括金道英，或者所有在他心裡甜蜜而苦澀的事。

 

金廷祐刷了票下車，天空還是灰色的；未來一周都是陰時有雨，出門前的廣播裡氣象主播用平淡的說，要記得攜帶雨具。他頓了頓腳步，又再向前走。

他已經學會了。

  
  



End file.
